Morning Routine
by valentina14
Summary: Setiap pagi bagi Draco dan Hermione adalah cekcok dan teriakan-teriakan saling menyalahkan. Bahkan saat liburan pun. Ketika salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, apakah yang lain senang? Atau malah... kesepian? Christmas Special! Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Nor even wish.**

**Warning: OoC, Gaje, dll**

* * *

**Morning Routine**

"Granger! Cepat sedikit kenapa sih?"

"Oh _honestly _Malfoy, apa kau tak pernah mendengar kata _bersabar_?"

"Tutup mulut Granger, dan cepat keluar!"

"Kau yang tutup mulut! Bukannya sudah jelas aku yang masuk duluan, dan yang lainnya menunggu?"

"Berani-beraninya kau memerintahku! Keluar sekarang atau kubuka pintu ini!"

Sekarang dua hari sebelum natal, dan tentunya mereka bebas pelajaran. Hermione, Ron, dan Harry tidak pulang ke rumah, mereka memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang saja menikmati natal di kastil. Padahal seluruh keluarga Weasley pulang ke The Burrow, tapi untuk suatu alasan persahabatan, Ron memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal.

Sementara itu Hermione, yang mendapatkan posisi sebagai Ketua Murid, harus mengawali paginya seperti biasa: penuh teriakan-teriakan histeris dan cekcok. Dan salah satu alasannya adalah ini, berebut kamar mandi.

Berebut kamar mandi adalah kegiatan paling tidak menyenangkan. Salah satu dari mereka pasti akan berteriak-teriak dari depan pintu, seperti halnya yang dilakukan Draco sekarang, dan orang yang berada di dalam akan membalas teriakan orang yang berada diluar, seperti keadaan Hermione sekarang. Masalahnya adalah, berteriak-teriak sambil menyabuni badan itu sangat tidak enak. Apalagi ketika hendak membilas tubuh, salah-salah malah sabun masuk ke mulut.

Itulah kenapa Hermione sangat menghindari mandi bersamaan dengan Draco. Ia tidak ingin terjadi kegiatan berteriak-menggedor pintu-kemasukan sabun seperti itu. Dan hari ini hari libur. Jadi ia bisa tidur lebih siang, dan pastinya Draco akan mandi duluan.

Tapi sepertinya dugaannya salah. Begitu Hermione bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, pintu di seberangnya mendadak terbuka, dan muncullah sosok Draco dengan rambut acak-acakkan yang bersiap untuk mandi.

Pas saat mereka beradu pandang, waktu seakan membeku. Lalu, setelah sadar, mereka berdua buru-buru ngibrit ke kamar mandi, berjuang mendapatkan air hangat lebih dulu dari yang lain. Dan orang yang beruntung itu adalah Hermione.

Bahkan dari dalam sini saja terdengar gedoran pintu itu, ditambah teriakan-teriakan histeris Draco yang seperti sudah 3 tahun belum mandi.

Entahlah, Hermione sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya sewaktu menggosok kakinya.

Seperti.. kepuasan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

_Ugh_, Hermione buru-buru menghapus pikiran konyol itu. Ia merasa kekanakan. _Masa hanya gara-gara berhasil mandi lebih dulu daripada Malfoy, aku bisa merasa... puas? _

'_Mana puasnya seperti baru mendapat nilai tertinggi, lagi'. _gerutu Hermione. Ia cepat-cepat meneruskan kegiatan membilas tubuhnya dan mencoba menghiraukan protesan tak sabar Draco.

Akhirnya ia selesai. Sambil bersenandung—dan sekali lagi mengabaikan gedoran pintu yang semakin lama semakin keras—Hermione melilitkan handuk ke badannya. Lalu ia terdiam di tempat.

_Ah!_ Ia lupa membawa bajunya. Dan lebih buruk lagi ia melupakan tongkatnya, yang baru ia sadari masih tergeletak di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

'_Sudahlah.'_ pikirnya. Ia membuka selot kunci kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kuningan dan membuka pintu, langsung berhadapan dengan muka Draco.

"Lama sekali sih kau," gerutu Draco begitu melihat wajah Hermione. Ia langsung melewati Hermione tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan membanting pintu kamar mandi.

BLAM

Hermione terpaku sesaat. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepala tak yakin. Sambil terus berpikir, ia berjalan dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

'_Apa aku tidak salah lihat—' _pikirnya sambil berganti baju ke baju biasa. Ia tidak mengenakan jubah dan seragam hari ini.

'—_atau memang pipi Malfoy memerah setelah melirikku tadi?'_

**::**

"Selamat pagi," sapa Hermione.

"Oh, hai 'Mione." balas Harry. Ia tidak menoleh, masih serius menatap papan catur di hadapannya.

Hermione mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Harry. Rupanya mereka baru saja selesai makan. Buktinya di sekitar mulut Ron masih ada serpihan... selada? Atau lobak, entahlah, Hermione tidak begitu ingin memperhatikan. Dia langsung memenuhi piringnya dengan kacang panggang mentega, kentang halus, dan pai ayam yang baunya menggoda.

Ron juga terlihat serius. Setelah keheningan mencekam, Ron akhirnya memindahkan salah satu bidak ke kotak lainnya. Bidak itu langsung berdiri dan menghancurkan bidak Harry. Harry mengerang.

"Sial." katanya, sementara Ron menyeringai puas. Ia menoleh kearah Hermione, dan membelalakkan mata, seakan baru sadar ada Hermione disitu.

"'Mione!" seru Ron. "Aku tidak melihatmu berada disitu!"

Hermione memutar bola mata. Ia mengunyah pai ayamnya sebelum berkata, "Mungkin kau terlalu serius dengan permainan caturmu, Ron."

Ron mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Sepertinya begitu." katanya sebelum memandangi papan catur itu lagi.

"Coba tebak. Pasti kalian belum mengerjakan pr musim dingin." kata Hermione menyipitkan mata. Ia berhenti sebentar sebelum meneguk jus labu dari pialanya.

"Apa? Pr lagi? Memang ada?" tanya Ron tak jelas. Ia memerintahkan bidaknya untuk bergerak lagi. Bidak itu pindah ke kotak lainnya, dan kembali menghancurkan bidak milik Harry, disambut gerutuannya.

"Tentu saja ada! Pr sejarah sihir, ingat?" Hermione berkata sambil berdecak pelan.

"Huh, sejarah sihir. Kalau itu sih aku tidak usah khawatir." dengus Harry. Ron bergumam penuh persetujuan. Hanya Hermione yang menghela napas. Ia meneruskan menyendok kentangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah ia, si kepala pirang platinum itu dari balik pintu aula besar. Dia datang sendirian, bergabung bersama 3 orang lainnya yang tidak pulang di meja Slytherin: Crabbe, Goyle, dan Nott.

Hermione mengamatinya dari bawah bulu matanya. Posisinya yang berseberangan dengan meja Slytherin membuat arah pandangnya menjadi lebih jelas.

Dia juga memakai baju bebas, mengingat hari ini hari libur. Tapi sebenarnya bajunya tak berubah dengan baju sekolah. Hanya bedanya jubah yang ia pakai berwarna biru kelabu, membuat rambut pirangnya terlihat mencolok.

Ron mengangkat kepala, turut melihat arah pandang Hermione. Ia menggerutu.

"Untuk apa sih dia di sekolah ini." dengusnya. "Mana dia harus jadi Ketua Murid pula!"

Harry, ikut-ikut menoleh ke belakang, menimpali. "Yeah, bagaimana rasanya menjadi Ketua Murid bareng dia, 'Mione?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Menyebalkan, seperti biasa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dumbledore sudah memilihnya menjadi Ketua Murid, dan harus kuakui dia memang lumayan pintar."

Ron memutar-mutar bola mata kepada Harry. "Aku masih bingung kok kau bisa bertahan sama dia."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia ngapain tinggal disini selama natal?" potong Harry. Ia menyerukan perintah ke bidak miliknya untuk bergerak.

Hermione mengangkat kepala, mendengar suatu topik yang menarik dan bukannya tak penting seperti omongan Ron tadi. Ia juga sempat memikirkan itu. Dia kan punya keluarga kaya yang pasti mengharapkannya untuk pulang. Aneh juga ia masih bertahan disini.

Sementara balasan Ron hanya dengusan. "Entah. Mungkin keluarganya sudah tak menginginkan dia atau bagaimana."

Kepala Hermione terasa panas. "Atau mungkin ia ingin membalas karena ucapanmu, Ron." katanya tajam.

Ron menatapnya heran. "Kau kenapa sih 'Mione?"

"A.. aku tidak apa-apa." Hermione menjawab, suaranya terdengar seperti dengusan.

Ron mengangkat bahu, dan memindahkan konsentrasinya ke papan catur lagi. Sedetik kemudian ia menyerukan perintah ke si bidak dan berteriak penuh semangat. "SKAK-MAT!"

Disebelah Hermione, Harry menggerutu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan.

Hermione sendiri masih terdiam. Sekali-kali, ia melirik ke meja Slytherin. Lalu balik lagi ke piringnya. Lalu ke meja Slytherin lagi. Fokusnya hanya satu: si pria berambut pirang platinum alias Draco.

'_Ngapain sih aku membelanya,' _pikirnya masam. _'Si tukang perebut kamar mandi itu.. coba kalau ia pulang, aku tidak perlu seperti ini.' _

Dan yang dimaksudnya 'seperti ini' adalah rasa yang ia alami sekarang. Perut diaduk-aduk, kepalanya panas, dan telinganya mendadak tajam jika mendengar nama 'Malfoy'. Demi Merlin kenapa Malfoy tidak pulang saja sih!

Ia memutar pandangan lagi kearah Draco. Dia masih makan, giliran puding wijen hitam yang disantapnya. Bibirnya celemotan bekas puding, membuat Hermione setengah mati mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. Tapi kelihatannya Draco tidak terlalu peduli. Dia juga ngobrol dengan Theodore Nott, yang seingat Hermione masih satu geng dengan Draco. Teman satu geng Draco yang lain, si Zabini, tak terlihat. Pastinya ia pulang ke rumah.

Pemikiran tentang pertanyaan Harry tadi masih terngiang di kepala Hermione. Untuk apa seorang Malfoy tetap tinggal di Hogwarts? Maksudnya, well itu memang haknya sih. Tapi dilihat dari keadaan aula besar ini, dimana di meja Gryffindor ada 5 orang yang tidak pulang (dia, Ron, Harry, Collin dan Dennis Creevey), di meja Ravenclaw ada 5 juga, Hufflepuff bahkan ada 7, sementara di Slytherin hanya ada 4 orang. Berarti kebanyakan anak Slytherin yang pulang untuk natal.

Kalau Nott, Hermione tahu kenapa ia tidak pulang. 3 hari yang lalu ia mendengar dari kamar Draco, dimana ada suara Zabini, Nott, dan _ick, _Pansy, sedang ngobrol. Bukan maksudnya untuk menguping, tapi memang suara mereka keras sekali dan pintunya sedikit terbuka, jadi wajar saja kalau Hermione mendengar. Dan tepat saat ia mau keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi, ia mendengar suara Nott berkata, "Aku tidak pulang natal ini. Dasar sial, orang tuaku pergi pergi ke Kementrian Perancis. Entah apa urusannya. Padahal—katamu apa Blaise?—ada pesta natal tahunan ya? Cih, benar-benar sial. Bagaimana denganmu, Draco?"

Tapi Hermione tidak sempat mendengar apa jawaban Draco. Si Parkinson itu sudah keburu menutup pintunya. Dan Hermione pun sudah selangkah menuju keluar.

Jadi..

Entah. Hermione tak tahu. Dan _aku_ tak mau tahu.

...aku tak mau tahu kok.

Oke, oke. Aku ingin tahu. _Sedikit._

Sangat sedikit.

Demi semua buku yang Merlin punya. _Kenapa ia tidak pulang saja?_

"—'ione?"

"'Mione? Haloo?"

"Ahem. Hermione?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia balas memandang kedua sahabatnya yang terus menatapinya dengan tatapan bingung setengah khawatir. Hermione menghembuskan napas, berusaha membuat wajahnya senormal mungkin.

"Hmm?" ia akhirnya berkata. Wajah-wajah yang menatapinya berangsur-angsur lega. Ron menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lagi. Ia kembali menatap Hermione aneh.

"Kau kenapa sih? Tadi kau membela Malfoy, sekarang kau melamun." ia bertanya, ada nada kesal sekaligus cemas di suaranya.

"Aku tidak membela Malfoy." ujar Hermione defensif. "Dan memangnya kenapa kalau aku melamun? Aku sering melamun. Kau pernah melamun. Harry juga. Semua orang pernah melamun. Dan giliran aku melamun memang hari ini."

"Wow, santai 'Mione," Harry mengangkat tangannya. Ron terus saja memandangnya aneh.

Hermione menghela napas. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. "Sudahlah. Aku mau ke atas saja." ia memutuskan. Semakin lama ia melamun, yang berujung-ujung debat nggak jelas bersama Ron akan membuatnya makin pusing. Jadi saran terbaik sekarang adalah menuju Ruang Rekreasi, dan tidur. Atau membaca. Atau meminum segelas cokelat hangat.

Harry masih mencoba untuk menahannya. "Apa? Bagaimana kalau kita keluar saja, salju sudah bertumpuk dan makin tebal. Cukup kan, untuk main lempar salju?" bujuknya.

Ah, tapi keputusan Hermione sudah bulat. Mereka kan masih bisa main lempar salju besok. Atau besoknya lagi. Hari ini cukup ia habiskan untuk bersantai dan mengurangi pening yang sudah menguasai kepalanya ini.

"Er... aku benar-benar ingin ke kamar, Harry." kata Hermione lemas.

Harry hanya menghela napas sejenak dan tersenyum mengerti. Dan Hermione pun _mengerti. _Ia mengangguk pelan dan segera berlari keluar aula.

Sepasang mata kelabu mengikuti geraknya.

**::**

Draco berjalan memasuki lukisan Morgana setelah mengatakan kata kuncinya ("angsa biru"). Ia mengusap wajahnya lelah. Sepanjang sore ini ia nekat terbang dengan sapunya keliling kastil untuk sekedar melepas bosan. Padahal cuaca diluar berangin dan berawan. Anginnya lumayan kencang dan menusuk tulang, salju-salju sudah bertumpuk dan melapisi kastil bagaikan istana di dongeng-dongeng. Beberapa anak juga berada diluar, berusaha membuat _snowman _dari salju yang dinginnya minta ampun dekat air mancur.

Keh, Draco hanya mencibir dari atas sapunya. Sudah cuaca seperti ini kok masih nekat bikin orang-orangan salju. Ia mengenali mereka dari kakak beradik Creevey itu.

Oke, mungkin ia sendiri juga nekat. Tapi.. ia hanya ingin melepas kebosanan dan ke-stress-annya. Sungguh enak terbang melayang begini, begitu santai... tidak ribet. Walaupun cuacanya tidak begitu mendukung, Draco tetap menganggapnya enak.

Tapi hasilnya ini: ia bersin-bersin, kedinginan, dan pusing. Semua gejala flu berada di dirinya sekarang. Bagus.

Dan sekarang yang ia inginkan hanyalah berendam air hangat, mungkin lebih enak dengan aroma susu, lalu meminum cokelat hangat, dan duduk sambil berselimut nyaman di Ruang Rekreasi dan tepat di depan perapian. Ia sudah mempunyai _spot _khusus di satu sofa merah yang menghadap ke perapian, tepat di samping meja kaca kecil, dan ada bantal-bantal empuk yang tambah membuatnya nyaman.

Dan dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak enak seperti ini, ditambah sakit kepala, ia sangat amat tidak ingin berdebat. Atau bahkan hanya berbicara. Mulutnya terasa sedikit pahit dan kepalanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk, hidungnya meler, dan badannya kedinginan. Tambah lagi dengan kakinya yang setiap langkah seperti dihujam dengan duri. Lengkap sudah penderitaan.

Di belakangnya, pintu lukisan itu menutup. Dengan gontai, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menoleh sedikit ke jendela yang belum ditutup. Diluar langit juga sudah mendung, dan sepertinya akan terjadi badai yang tidak enak. Mendingan ia cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mandi dan berendam.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Pintu kamar Ketua Murid Perempuan. Yang berarti...

Granger.

Ya, ia. Hermione memandangnya terpaku dari balik pintu. Dalam hati Draco juga sedikit bingung. Memangnya ia kenapa sih, sampai ditatapi seperti itu. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahnya?

Lalu Draco tersadar.

Tapi Hermione sudah berlari. Draco cepat-cepat berlari juga, dan untungnya dalam detik-detik terakhir ia bisa langsung meluncur ke kamar mandi, tepat seperti dugaannya, dan langsung menutup pintu sambil meneriakkan, "Colloportus!"

Pintu terkunci.

"MALFOOOY! Keluar kau!"

"Sori Granger, tapi kali ini giliranku," seru Draco dengan nada melecehkan. Ia langsung membuka keran dari _bathtub. _Sekejap gelembung-gelembung sabun ditambah wangi susu menguar. Ia membuka jubah biru kelabunya dan menenggelamkan diri di bak tersebut. Desahan lega keluar dari mulutnya.

"Malfoy, aku serius! Aku butuh mandi berendam—"

"AKU juga butuh! Kau kira hanya kau yang membutuhkan mandi berendam hah?"

"Aku sedang sangat pusing, Malfoy, dan aku sangat malas berdebat denganmu. Dan biar kutekankan bahwa yang berada disini duluan itu AKU!" teriak Hermione sambil menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau punya akal lebih untuk mandi daritadi dan bukannya _menungguku _mandi!"

"Oh, Malfoy..." nada Hermione mulai terdengar melengking dan berbahaya. "AKU TIDAK MENUNGGUMU!"

"Yeah, yeah." serunya balik, mencoba menandakan bahwa ia tak peduli. Tapi, ia _serius _bahwa ia benar-benar membutuhkan mandi berendam. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena panas, padahal tubuhnya yang lain sudah pucat karena kedinginan. Hembusan napasnya sampai terlihat di udara.

"Alohomora!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Dari luar muncul Hermione, masih dengan baju bebasnya, masuk dengan terengah-engah. Rambut semak-semaknya tersembul keluar dan acak-acakan, matanya terlihat lelah sekaligus kesal. Ia terlihat begitu... lesu.

Dan dari dalam, Draco memandanginya dengan sorot mata datar. Ia mengusahakan sebuah senyum menyeringainya yang biasa, tapi.. entah. Terkesan begitu palsu.

"Oh... uhm." gumam sang Ketua Murid Perempuan gugup. Mungkin gugup melihat Draco? Atau terkesan ragu-ragu? Entah. Yang pasti ia langsung membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah.

Draco hanya memainkan busa sabun di hadapannya.

_Klek. _

Begitu mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka, Hermione buru-buru berdiri. Ia langsung menghampiri kamar mandi, dan menunggu Draco keluar.

Draco sendiri sudah hangat dan nyaman. Ia sudah terbungkus sweter wol tebal, dan wajahnya tidak semerah tadi. Celananya flanel silver yang kelihatannya juga nyaman, dan rambutnya yang tadinya basah awut-awutan sudah tersisir dan kelihatan lebih segar.

Hermione langsung saja masuk ke kamar mandi, berusaha mengabaikan Draco. Ia sudah cukup kesal harus menunggu dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak mendukung seperti ini, dan kepalanya seperti akan remuk diremas-remas oleh rasa pusingnya. Hermione tak sabar untuk segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan berendam selama yang ia mau.

Diluar cuaca sudah muram dan gelap. Sekaligus dengan angin yang menderu-deru dan badai. Untuk tadi ia sempat menutup jendela sebelum badai masuk. Hermione menggeleng. Cuaca yang seperti ini akan enak sekali jika dihabiskan dengan mandi air hangat dan minum cokelat hangat di sofa favoritnya, tepat di depan perapian dan disamping meja kaca. Hermione sudah memutuskan, bahwa ia akan duduk disana nanti sambil membaca buku favoritnya: _Sejarah Hogwarts._

Sambil melangkahi lantai marmer yang terasa dingin di kakinya, Hermione melihat sesuatu yang janggal.

_Bathtub_-nya sudah berisi air.

Hermione melongo. Ia sejenak merasa tidak yakin. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar. Tapi memang benar. _Bathtub_-nya sudah berisi air ungu muda bening. Dan Hermione tahu pasti Draco tidak mungkin mandi dengan air ini. Karena ia sendiri sudah tahu kebiasaan mandi Draco dengan susu, dan bukannya lavender.

Dan itulah yang aneh. Hermione memang biasa mandi dari keran yang mengucurkan air ungu bening beraroma lavender. Dan ia tak pernah berganti air mandi dari dulu. Sama seperti Draco yang selalu menggunakan susu. Ini tak mungkin air bekas mandi Draco.

'Hmph.' Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu.

Kalau Draco tiba-tiba berniat untuk menyalakan air mandi untuknya, well... baguslah. Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot menunggu lagi.

_Tapi tumben sekali..._ pikirnya. _Sudahlah, mungkin ia hanya merasa bersalah gara-gara merebut kamar mandi_nya _tadi_.

Hermione membuka bajunya, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia langsung saja melompat ke dalam bak mandi, dan nyaris menjerit begitu merasakan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Jelas, Draco Malfoy tak mungkin merasa bersalah! Ia malah sengaja menyalakan air mandi kesukaannya, dan membuatnya melompat kedalam tanpa memeriksa airnya hangat atau tidak!

Menggigil, Hermione langsung melompat keluar dan menyambar jubah mandinya. Ia menggeretakkan giginya dan menyimpan rencana untuk mencekik Malfoy dalam tidurnya nanti, atau malah sekarang. Ia menunggu sampai air dari bak itu menyusut dan habis. Lalu, setengah hati ia melangkah ke shower, memutuskan bahwa sekarang sudah terlalu dingin untuk dihabiskan di kamar mandi menunggu air mandi _lagi. _Jadi ia mandi shower saja, cepat, walaupun tidak begitu memuaskan dan sehangat mandi di bathtub.

Sehabis mandi dan berganti baju ke piyama nyaman dan hangat, Hermione keluar. Ia menuruni tangga kecil pemisah kamar dan Ruang Rekreasi, lalu berjalan menuju pantry. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan cokelat panasnya, dan dengan tenang duduk di sofa setelah memanggil buku _Sejarah Hogwarts_nya dengan mantra Accio.

"Mandi yang enak, Granger?"

Hermione nyaris menumpahkan cokelatnya. Ia mengangkat kepala dan mendapati bahwa Draco sudah duduk di ujung sofa_nya, _dan ikut-ikutan minum cokelat panas.

Ia menggelengkan kepala. Dengan marah, ia memandang Draco tajam. "Tidak begitu menyenangkan, terima kasih banyak untuk Tuan Malfoy disini." ia berkata sinis.

"Jadi kau sudah merasakannya, kalau begitu." Draco terkekeh. "Sayang sekali ya, Granger. Aku yang mendapatkan mandi pertama." Ia mengucapkan 'pertama' dengan nada penuh kepuasan dan kebanggaan.

Hermione mendengus. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah ingin menyuruh seekor Hippogriff untuk menyambar Draco dan melarikannya keluar angkasa. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk sabar. Karena sebagaimana pengalaman, membalas api dengan api bukanlah solusi yang bagus.

"—dan airnya begitu hangat... begitu memuaskan. Dan sepertinya kau mandi dengan shower, eh? Ha! Sayang kau tak bisa merasakan kenikmatan mandi air hangat dengan sabun ditengah malam yang dingin ini..."

_Oh, jadi dia ingin memanas-manasinya?_

"Tentunya mandi dengan shower tidak begitu memuaskan kan? Tidak sehangat mandi di bathtub, dan setelah itu minum cokelat panas. Sayangnya hanya kau yang merasakannya, bukan kau Granger."

_Tahan... tahan..._

"Bagaimana rasanya mandi dengan air dingin Granger? Di malam yang dingin dan berangin ini, kau memilih air dingin... ckckck, aku tak habis pikir dengan cara kerjamu. Padahal kan mandi _air hangat _kan jauh lebih enak dari—"

"Please, Malfoy. Kau kan baru merasakan kemenangan mandi duluan sekali ini saja," Hermione mencibir, tak tahan lagi. "Tidak usah sesombong itu deh, hanya karena masalah sepele. Baiknya kau memikirkan hal-hal yang lebih dewasa, Malfoy. Memasukkan air dingin ke bak mandi? Sungguh kekanakan." kata Hermione tanpa ampun. Di sampingnya Draco sudah menggeram.

"Oh ya? Coba tebak, siapa yang berteriak-teriak tadi di depan pintu? Siapa yang selalu memekik-mekik kalau AKU memakai kamar mandinya? Siapa yang lebih kekanakan ha?" Draco membalasnya sadis. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena sakit, tambah memerah karena marah.

"Kau! Dan jujur saja Malfoy, aku sudah muak menghadapi_mu _yang bertingkah terus seperti anak kecil! Aku saja heran kenapa Dumbledore sampai mau memilihmu sebagai Ketua Murid—bahkan kelakuanmu tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau pantas sebagai Ketua Murid!" jerit Hermione marah. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Malfoy belakangan ini. Ingin rasanya wajah menyeringai Malfoy itu ia gencet dan dimakan Buck Beak!

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku dipilih si Dumbledore tua itu, dasar brengsek," ia memaki pelan. Tapi tak lama ia meninggikan kembali suaranya. "Dan, kau pikir aku tidak muak menghadapimu yang selalu sok tahu terhadap segalanya? Aku sudah sangat mual! Apalagi mendengar jeritan-jeritanmu yang berisik atau teriakan-teriakanmu! Aku tidak habis pikir—"

"—kau tidak habis pikir apa? Aku... aku... aku berharap kau pulang saja selama natal!" teriak Hermione histeris.

Lalu semuanya diam. Sunyi. Hanya suara desah napas Hermione yang terengah-engah, atau suara badai diluar, atau bahkan suara _kretek _api dari perapian. Hermione sendiri hanya menahan napas.

Wajah Draco sudah kembali seperti semula. Hanya ada beberapa bercak kemerahan di pipinya, itupun tak begitu kentara. Ia mengangkat kepala, memandang mata Hermione. Sorot matanya dingin, mata kelabu yang biasanya dipenuhi kilatan nakal atau arogan itu terganti dengan es. Begitu dinginnya sampai membuat Hermione merasa bersalah.

"Aku memang akan pulang, Granger. Besok." ia berkata. Suaranya seakan tertahan di tenggorokan, dan nada yang ia keluarkan begitu kering dan dingin. Ia masih menatap Hermione tajam, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Keheningan terus berlanjut sampai pintu kamar Draco dibanting.

Hermione terhenyak.

**::**

Keesokan harinya, Hermione terbangun dengan tubuh yang pegal dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia sempat meregangkan badannya sebentar sebelum melirik ke jam beker merah yang diletakkan di atas nakas. Jam 09.57. Wow, ia pasti sangat capek hingga bisa ketiduran sampai jam segini. Padahal minimal ia bangun jam 6 pagi setiap hari.

Sambil terus meregangkan tangannya, ia mengenakkan jubah tidurnya dan sandal kamar, lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. Jendela-jendela sudah dibuka, dan sinar matahari langsung masuk ke dalam. Bahkan anginnya yang terasa sejuk dan kicauan samar burung-burung terdengar. Hermione menutup jendelanya, memutuskan bahwa sinarnya terlalu terang. Tapi ia membiarkan kerainya tetap terbuka.

Menghela napas, ia memandang sekeliling.

Sepi sekali.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Draco. _Apa dia sudah turun? _pikirnya. Mungkin begitu, mengingat kebiasaan Draco untuk mandi dan sarapan pagi-pagi. Tapi ia ingat juga, selama liburan Draco juga sering bangun siang.

Akhirnya, setengah menyeret langkahnya, Hermione mengetuk pintu kamar Draco. Mendengar tidak ada jawaban, ia langsung saja membuka pintunya.

Dan nihil.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang adalah kamar tidur yang rapi, tanpa barang-barang berserakan, dan... tanpa koper juga.

Hermione terpana sesaat. Ingatan semalam terputar di kepalanya.

"_Aku memang akan pulang, Granger. Besok."_

Maksudnya...

Draco pulang?

Hermione merasakan sebersit perasaan menyesal. Harusnya ia tidak membentak Draco sampai seperti itu kemarin. Tapi... itu salahnya juga kan? Dan bukannya harusnya ia sudah meloncat-loncat gembira karena musuhnya tidak ada—yang berarti ia akan bisa menguasai ruang Ketua Murid sendirian, kamar mandi sendirian, dan bebas dari teriakan-teriakan Draco.

Sendirian.

'_Ugh. Ada apa sih denganku ini?' _tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggerutu pelan. Kalau Draco pulang, ya sudah. Malah bagus kan? Ia bisa menjalani paginya dengan tenang dan tentram. Tidak ada debat tak jelas mengenai siapa-yang-duluan-masuk-kamar-mandi atau berbagai debat tak penting mereka yang biasanya berasal dari masalah sepele.

Hermione menutup pintu kamar Draco, masih merasakan perasaan aneh itu di perutnya. Ia beranjak masuk kamar mandi, dan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang pagi mengurung diri di dalamnya sambil berendam dengan air lavender. Tenang... dan nyaman. Hermione memejamkan matanya.

Setelah puas berlama-lama, ia keluar dari bathtub, mencabut sumbatnya, dan memakai jubah mandinya. Ia cepat-cepat keluar kamar mandi, menunggu semprotan Draco mengenai betapa-lamanya-ia-di-kamar-mandi. Tapi yang ia hadapi hanya kesunyian. Tak ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Hermione kembali memandang sekeliling. Ia menghela napas.

Pagi yang sepi.

**::**

Seharian itu, Hermione menyibukkan diri bersama Harry dan Ron. Mereka menuju Kandang Burung Hantu, dan mengirim surat kepada keluarga Weasley untuk mengucapkan selamat natal lebih cepat. Hermione sendiri mengirimkan surat kepada ibu dan ayahnya, berkata maaf ia tidak pulang dan juga selamat natal lebih awal. Ron dan Harry juga ikut meminta menuliskan selamat natal di bawah pesan Hermione.

Lalu mereka bermain perang salju diluar. Walaupun itu sangat kekanakan, Hermione ikut senang juga. Paling tidak ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dan keramaian, dibanding sendiri seperti tadi. Ia juga ingin melupakan diri sejenak dari kedua mata kelabu yang dari kemarin selalu menghantui kepalanya.

Ron memaksa mereka membuat sebuah orang-orangan salju. Jadi mereka menggelindingkan salju menjadi sebuah bola, dan akhirnya setelah ditumpuk tiga, Hermione mengalungkan syal Gryffindornya di sekeliling leher orang-orangan itu, Ron memaksakan sebuah batu sebagai hidungnya, dan Harry menyerahkan kacamatanya ke wajah orang-orangan itu. Pada akhirnya setelah tertawa terbahak-bahak mereka bertiga melepaskan atribut orang-orangan itu dan berlari ke dalam.

Hari ini Hermione merasa lebih gembira dan bersemangat, dan pusingnya sudah hilang sejak lama. Mereka makan malam di aula besar, dan mengejutkannya Harrylah yang paling rakus. Ia beralasan bahwa kelamaan di bawah salju menimbulkan rasa lapar yang luar biasa. Seperti biasa reaksi Hermione adalah mendengus sementara Ron adalah mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Akhirnya malamnya mereka berbalik ke menara Gryffindor. Hermione memutuskan untuk menginap di menara itu untuk malam ini saja, ia sangat tidak ingin berbalik ke ruang Ketua Murid yang sepi tadi. Tanpa Draco... semuanya menjadi lebih sunyi. Lebih kosong.

Hermione jatuh tertidur di kasur Ginny. Ia terlelap untuk beberapa saat, walau pada akhirnya ia akan terbangun lagi setiap jamnya. Yah, paling tidak ia bisa tidur.

**::**

"Hermione?"

"'MIONE! 'MIONE!"

Hermione terbangun dari teriakan-teriakan tak sabaran diluar. Ia menyingkap selimut dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Baru ia sadar bahwa ia bukan berada di kamarnya, melainkan di kamar menara Gryffindor. Ia membuka pintu dan nyaris membelalak kaget sewaktu melihat Harry dan Ron berteriak di depan wajahnya:

"SELAMAT NATAL!"

Lalu mereka berdua segera turun dan menuju pohon natal yang berdiri di dekat perapian. Disana sudah terdapat tumpukan penuh hadiah. Hermione mengusap matanya sambil berkata putus-putus.

"Se... selamat natal juga," gumamnya sebelum menguap. Ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju pohon natal.

Ron membuka hadiahnya dari Mrs. Weasley, dan mendapatkan sebuah sweter khas Weasley kepadanya lagi. Ia merengut sebal sebelum memakainya. Lalu ia melongok ke hadiah Harry.

"Aha! Kau mendapatkannya juga!" serunya, menunjuk sweter hijau zamrud yang sekarang dipakai Harry. Lalu ia menoleh keatah Hermione.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione bingung melihat pandangan tanda tanya Ron. Lalu ia teringat. "Ah ya... semua hadiahku kan terkirim ke pohon natal di ruang Ketua Murid."

Harry mengangguk-angguk. Ia berkata, "Ambil saja, bawa sini."

"Yaachh bechtull," sambung Ron yang sedang mengunyah sejenis kue beras yang juga kiriman dari Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku kesana dulu. Sampai nanti!" serunya riang sebelum memanjat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Ron dan Harry sempat melambai kepadanya.

Hermione menghela napas, lalu setengah berlari menuju Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Langkahnya melambat ketika ia mencapai lukisan berbingkai emas yang setinggi badan manusia. Lukisan itu berbalik memandanginya.

"Angsa biru," katanya jelas. Lukisan itu membuka dan Hermione melangkah ke dalam.

Dan benar saja, dibawah pohon natal mewah yang sudah dihias dengan warna-warni cantik yang akan terlihat sangat indah sewaktu tertimpa sinar matahari, bertumpuklah hadiah. Hermione buru-buru melangkah kesitu, sebelum menyadari keheningan sepi itu lagi. Tapi keheningan itu dengan cepat dibuyarkan oleh suara robekan kertas kado yang sekarang berceceran dimana-mana.

Hadiah pertama dari kedua orangtuanya. Mereka sudah menerima surat Hermione, dan mengirimkannya kue buatan ibunya yang terkenal lezat, juga 3 buah buku yang Hermione mau dari toko buku Muggle, serta sebuah dress tanpa lengan pucat yang sangat indah. Di suratnya, ibunya menuliskan, "_karena kamu sudah dewasa," _mengenai gaun itu. Hermione hanya tersenyum gembira.

Hadiah kedua dari Mrs. Weasley. Beliau mengirimkannya sweter juga, berwarna peach. Segera saja ia memakai sweter itu, yang dalamnya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Ada juga sebuah kue kecil cokelat darinya. Hermione menggigit kue itu, berniat mengirimkan surat terima kasih kepada Mrs. Weasley nanti.

Lalu ada juga dari Ron dan Harry, yang dikirimkan diam-diam lewat burung hantu. Sebuah buku edisi khusus mengenai peri-rumah dari Harry dan snack-snack enak dari Ron. Hermione tersenyum kecil.

_Klek._

Hermione berputar arah. Kepalanya menuju kamar tidur Ketua Murid Laki-laki yang terbuka. Dan dari dalamnya...

Draco Malfoy.

'_Oke, apa-apaan ini? Bukannya ia mau pulang? Kenapa bisa ada disini?' _pertanyaan bertubi-tubi muncul ke kepala Hermione.

Dan Draco sendiri juga terlihat kaget. Tapi ia buru-buru menyetel wajahnya menjadi arogan, khas keluarga Malfoy. Dengan angkuh, ia berkata.

"Ngapain kau disini, Granger?"

Hermione menyipitkan mata. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya. _Ngapain kau disini?_"

Draco terlihat salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk rambutnya, semua akting arogannya menghilang. "Aku... aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang ketinggalan." katanya.

"Alasan macam apa itu? Kau kan bisa menyuruh salah satu peri-rumahmu untuk mengambilkan." tegas Hermione.

"Bukannya kau yang harusnya melarang bahwa peri-rumah itu tidak boleh diperlakukan sembarangan?" Draco melemparkan serangan balik. Kini, Hermione yang bingung sendiri.

"Jadi apa alasanmu? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan deh," Hermione berkata agak kesal dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Wellakukesepiandirumah," katanya tak jelas.

Hermione mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

Pipi Draco sudah bebercak merah sekarang. "Aku kesepian di rumah!" bentaknya.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Sementara Draco hanya menatapnya tak sabar. Ia menceritakan semuanya dengan terburu-buru. "Well, di Malfoy Manor orangtuaku sibuk, dan aku sendirian dengan peri-rumah tolol—" (Hermione melotot) "—lalu kupikir sebenarnya rugi juga aku pulang dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, walaupun sebenarnya masih ada pesta natal bersama itu, tapi um—aku merasa aneh saja. Dan Manor terasa kosong benar, lalu aku memutuskan untuk kesini saja. Mum tadinya bingung juga, err—tapi akhirnya ia membolehkanku pulang karena suatu alasan yang tidak jelas, dan dia mengedip-ngedipkan mata padaku—entah apa itu artinya. Dan mendadak, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan kita yang saling rebut kamar mandi," katanya panjang lebar dengan pipi semerah kepiting rebus.

Hermione terdiam. Ia masih terpaku kaget, dan walaupun kata-kata Draco tidak beraturan dan tak jelas, ia dapat mendengarkan dengan _sangat _jelas. Dan sekarang, pipinya memanas tak karuan, dan ia tak punya sesuatu untuk diucapkan. "Uhm... oke."

"_Oke?" _balas Draco bingung.

"Er..."

Keheningan menusuk melanda. Keduanya hanya terdiam, berdiri canggung dan saling menghindari kontak mata, walaupun terkadang mereka saling lirik dengan pipi yang masih pink. Setelah keheningan tak enak itu, akhirnya Draco berniat menjadi yang pertama untuk memecahkannya. Dan ia menanyakan satu pertanyaan yang sangat amat tidak penting.

"Kau sudah mandi belum?"

Hermione mengernyitkan hidung, menatap Draco seakan ia gila atau apa. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng.

Bersamaan dengan Draco juga, yang nyengir.

Dan mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hermione, setengah mati menyembunyikan senyumnya, cepat-cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya sudah di depan mata. Berbeda dengan Draco yang setengah mati berusaha menyembunyikan kegirangannya. Memang, satu ruangan akan terasa sepi jika tak ada yang lain. Dan justru teriakan-teriakan itulah yang menyemarakkan setiap paginya. Tinggal selangkah lagi. Dan...

"Bye, Granger!" seru Draco penuh energi sambil meluncur masuk dan membanting pintu kamar mandi tepat di depan wajah Hermione. Hermione sendiri menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Tidak adil!" tapi di wajahnya tersemat sebuah senyum geli.

"Aku tak peduli," kata Draco dari balik pintu, tangannya masih memegang hendel pintu dan di bibirnya tersungging senyuman.

Hermione bersender ke papan kayu pintu itu. Ia bisa merasakan gesekan lebut dari pintu itu di punggungnya. Sejenak, rasa hangat dan lega memasuki dadanya. Ia menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Hei Hermione?"

"Ya?"

"Selamat natal."

**End**

**

* * *

**

A/n

Halo, kali ini aku ngebuat yang Christmas, walaupun udah lewat sebenernya-"

Thank you buat semua yang udah review di Its Always Been You, dan semua fic-ku yang lain tentu saja. Btw Its Always Been You udah deket-deket ke endingnya lho hahaha. Tapi habis IABY bakal ada fic lagi.. ya itu teasernya di fic Mudblood.

Okay, sekali lagi thankyou dan Merry Christmas bagi yang merayakan, juga Happy New Year! *rada keduluan nggak papa deh wkwk

Review?


End file.
